C no u
Ash, in the Preface to his Dictionary, published in 1775, says, “The final k, after c, ... The general usage is now so strongly in favor of its omission, that there is no ... or the omission of the letter u in such words as favor, honor, or favour, honour, ... parlour tremour cognisour honour possessour tumour colour horrour rancour Of course it is idle to kick against the pricks of progress, and no doubt in due ... out of the u in words likehonor and governor as he was in many other things; and the ... of honor and favor is that these words are not derived directly from the Latin, ... the omission of the u from error and emperor, and its retention in colour and “Are you in favor of the immediate abolition ofslavery in the District ... On the sixth he says "i would make no distinction between persons on account of color. inallnwing ... United States, hymn unwnmntahle assumption of power, c intrary to the spirit ... into this service, a field full of labor and peril, but of too little honor, I admit. o o o: C No. ... No, she never can cease to be *— a whig till the plains of Monmouth, the ... her escutcheon the brightest I promise you, gentlemen, 1 promise the Union, ... and of honorable jealousy, and pledged his honor and his heart to the cause ... and resolutions of a public meeting held in Mobile in favor of annexation. A C i\T/T^C Wanted Everywhere /XKjJuiy 1 -3 Biff Sample Outfit Free ... Voti need no money i we supply everything except the sweat; you manage the business. ... I. rpHouGH " A prophet is not withouthonor save in his own country," the same ... That is, know the colors and styles best suited to your complexion and figure. Your money will be refunded if you are not fully satisfied SAHLIN is the only ... interlining * o C. Las Ps -No Hooks roduces the correct - o EYelets - No Srri ... “The young lady, your honor, is charged with purloining the heart of one of your subjects. ... the most of her color in the basket was presented with a silver bonbon box. Look Ahead for Thanksgiving YOU WILL WANT THESE FAVORS. ... no other were compares These new China favors are simply irresistible and are excellent for 1129 Arch Street, ... RUSCUS in allcolors; STATICE, OYCAS LEAVES. ... charge of Edward S. Schmid, Elmer C. Mayberry, George Dalglish and Otto Bauer. They never can live upon an equality with him, no more than they could in Jamaica. ... Are you in favorof this '3 Are you in favor of sa ing, by your votes, that the black ... their dignity, their honor and supremacy shall be maintained. ... sustainv 6, action of our'Repre'sentatives in Congress extending suffrage to the colored The examdpgg of °Y ___ _ _,___ ____ L M ;_ ___ _ U _\__'J B. C; 458. ... Er or had been brought up by Monk She obtains favor with the keeper of the ... riors, in all cases and circumstances, sho careful notto command what may rcaao be ... Domestic subordi doubtless ought to be preserved; and th V. 13-22. ought to honor Category:Public domain texts